


夜话

by LeonieLaurentia



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieLaurentia/pseuds/LeonieLaurentia
Summary: 雨夜，桐生战兔从睡梦中醒来，发现万丈龙我并不在身边。





	夜话

**Author's Note:**

> cp：兔龙  
新世界平凡生活中的一幕。

桐生战兔醒来的时候天色已入夜，床垫的另一侧已经空无一人，他爬起来看了看房间四周，对着喊了一声：“龙我？”而后又摸了摸那块本该睡着人的位置，凉凉的，连余温都没留下，过了一会儿他又探头喊了一声：“龙我？”  
房间在淅沥的雨声中静悄悄，而他身上还披着万丈龙我的外套。  
把外套解下来挂在臂弯里后他起身站起走到窗边，雨水打在窗户上汇成水柱不断淌下，窗外景物一片迷茫，夜色沉静，路灯亮着但灯光昏沉，偶有三三两两的行人撑伞快步走过，人影在路灯下从长变短、又由短变长。  
外面看起来冷冷清清的，这种气氛似乎也感染到了桐生战兔，他开始感到一丝凉意，不由地哆嗦了一下，他下意识地抱紧了怀里的衣服，目光始终望着窗外。  
过了一会儿，他听到玄关处响起开门声，他走过去便看到正在脱鞋的万丈龙我，他浑身都湿透了，发尖还在滴水，整个人都升腾着一股水腥味和雨水潮气。他一进门就说到：“出门的时候都还没下雨，从便利店出来突然就下大雨。”  
万丈龙我扶着墙一边脱掉短靴一边把手里印有便利店名的白色塑料袋递给桐生战兔，并对他说到：“喏，这家店只有这个味道的，没办法，肯定没有阿姨做得好吃。”  
桐生战兔接过塑料袋，袋子上全是水，提手被抓成细细的两根，他打开一看里面是玉子烧，他有点莫名其妙地问道：“怎么突然买这个？”  
万丈龙我将上衣脱掉丢进脏衣篓里，用毛巾擦着头发说到：“是你说想吃。”  
“我什么时候说想吃了？”  
万丈龙我擦完头发用手理了理后抬头看着他说：“在梦里说的。你说梦话让我给听到了。”  
万丈龙我说完，两人之间陷入了短暂的沉寂，这种沉寂的氛围最终被战兔的一声笑声打破。  
“喂战兔，你笑什么？这有什么好笑的？”  
“我在笑你是个笨蛋。”  
“哈？这我哪里笨了？而且至少把‘肌肉’给我加上啊。”  
桐生战兔在厨房整理冰箱的时候听到了浴室里传来的水声，他对此感到有些安逸和愉快。可能是因为之前的人生的太过传奇刺激，很难适应突如其来的平淡生活，刚来到这个全新的世界的时候，两人虽然已是亲密无间的关系，但生活上还是会有摩擦。可慢慢地相处下来，桐生战兔越来越能够体会到万丈龙我对自己的上心，他的关心并不大，时常是小小的一朵，藏在很难察觉到的细节之处，但倘若察觉到便很难再忘记，也很难再放下。  
整理好后，桐生战兔关上冰箱门找了把椅子坐下，伴着浴室的水声，他一个人想起从万丈龙我手里接过塑料袋时，对方潮湿的掌心十分温暖。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
